


lucky i'm in love (with my best friend)

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday fluff for the birthday boy, they're third years btw, two bros chilling under the stars no feet apart cuz they are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: All in all, it had been a splendid birthday.





	lucky i'm in love (with my best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> how could i let my best boy's birthday go by without some otp  
> as usual, unbeta'd and thrown at u without warning i hope u enjoy  
> and yes the title is from jason mraz's lucky because i'm a massive sap and it's my adosou inspiration song

All in all, it had been a splendid birthday.

Admittedly it had started a bit earlier than he would have liked, as although he normally woke up at least an hour before his younger brother the boy had pounced on him at 5 in the morning in order to be the first to deliver birthday greetings. And when he had gotten dressed and entered the kitchen, his brother perched on his shoulders, he was greeted by his parents and presented with a breakfast that should satisfy an emperor. After he had cleaned up and thanked his mother for the meal it was time to meet Adonis for their run, and was pleased to receive flowers and a few more kisses than he normally would.

The surprises were far from over by the time he had gotten to school. His mother had prepared him a bento with his favorite kinds of sushi, and the party Anzu-dono had set up for him had, embarrassingly, brought him to tears when his former senpai from Akatsuki entered the room.

But the best part of the day would be right now, seated under the stars next to his boyfriend.

Really, he’s not the kind of person who needs anything fancy. Even their dates are always something low-key, having picnics or visiting some of Souma’s favorite places or even just feeding ducks together. So although it was nice to have a big celebration, he was most looking forward to spending a quiet evening with Adonis.

“Ah! Adonisu-dono, could that be a shooting star?” he asks excitedly, pointing up at a bright speck traveling across the sky. Adonis laughs.

“No, I believe that may just be an airplane.”

“Oh.” Souma feels rather silly now. “Well…” As his eyes travel across the night sky in search of an excuse, he spots something he is sure cannot be mistaken. “Over there, Adonisu-dono! _Ooguma_ -dono has come out!” He shifts his hand over to point at the larger of the bear-like constellations, looking over at his boyfriend to see his reaction. Adonis nods and smiles.

“Yes, very good, Kanzaki. I was wondering what that would be called in Japanese, but it seems rather similar to what we call it in my home country.”

Souma’s not sure why he feels slightly uncomfortable at the idea that Japan is not what his boyfriend considers home, but he puts those feelings aside. Now is not the time. “Is it a bear there as well?” Adonis nods, and Souma cuddles closer to him. “Mm. Adonisu-dono is like a big bear as well. Maybe this constellation should be renamed.”

“Ka-Kanzaki!” Adonis stutters his name, and Souma laughs.

“It was a joke. But you truly are quite similar to a very large _tedibea._ You are warm, and very nice to hold.” He illustrates this by repositioning himself so that he can put his arm around his waist.

“Kanzaki, may I see your hand?”

“Hm? Ah, yes, of course, is there any particular reason?” An odd request, but Souma stretches his hand out anyway. Adonis contemplates it for a moment before reaching into his bag and rummaging around, finally seeming to find what he was searching for. When he looks back at Souma he seems almost bashful. “Is anything the matter?”

“No, there is nothing wrong. I was only wondering if this were the right moment, but if I do not do this now I don't know when I will. I can only hope that you will accept this gift.” He takes Souma’s hand, pressing a gentle kiss to the back before wrapping something around his wrist.

“In my… former country, girls such as my sisters would give these to their closest friends. It symbolizes a sort of promise, that they would be friends throughout their lives no matter what may become of them. Our relationship has since gone beyond simple friendship, but even so I still consider you my best friend. I… endured a lot of teasing when I asked my sisters for help making this. I hope it is acceptable.” He finishes off the knot he was tying, slipping a finger under to ensure it is not too tight.

“Adonisu-dono, you made this?” Souma’s heart feels as if it were being squeezed as one squeezes yuzu. As he runs his fingers along the woven bracelet he can almost feel the amount of care his boyfriend had put into its construction. In the dim light from the lantern they had brought, he is able to see the patterns that appear in the thread. He smiles upon seeing a crudely woven turtle alongside a red crescent moon and a mess of purple. “What is this?”

Adonis doesn’t blush, but Souma has a feeling that if he could he certainly would be right now. “That was supposed to be UNDEAD’s symbol, but it did not turn out the way I planned. I’m sorry.”

“Fufu, you are too beautiful to be good at everything you try. I cannot fault you this.” He leans up to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, warm in the cool night air. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“Are you sure? I admit it was very rushed, as I could not think of what to ge-” Souma places a finger to his lips.

“I love it. As I love you.”

“I love you too.” Souma barely allows the words to finish passing through his lips before he kisses him. His boyfriend responds eagerly, cupping his cheek in one hand and resting the other over his own. Their fingers have always fit so perfectly together, Souma thinks, and smiles against Adonis’s lips. He wonders if there is any chance he would be able to stay the night. He is not eager to say goodbye.

Adonis’s hand remains on his cheek even once they are sated, only moving to tuck some of Souma’s hair behind his ear. He takes the opportunity to press one more gentle kiss to the other boy’s mouth before moving his lips closer to his ear.

“Happy birthday, _Souma_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on his actual birthday ao3 is just mean  
> please feel free to leave kudos/comments to let me know if you liked this stupid thing  
> much love from twitter user @PALADLKNLGHTS


End file.
